


like a shining brave star

by orphan_account



Series: row row row your boat [17]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: prompt: thankstitle: tom waits - after you diehai jadi ceritanya aku malas packing buat outing class terus aku nyampah inibtw ga ada hubungannya sama cerita yang lalu yes





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: thanks  
> title: tom waits - after you die  
> hai jadi ceritanya aku malas packing buat outing class terus aku nyampah ini  
> btw ga ada hubungannya sama cerita yang lalu yes

“Terima kasih, Fang.”

“Untuk apa? Aku tidak- Aku gagal menyelematkan abang-”

“Jangan begitu.” Suara Kaizo semakin lemah dan Fang membungkuk sedikit sehingga kening mereka berdua bertemu supaya dia bisa mendengar Kaizo berbicara. “Terima kasih- untuk berada bersamaku- di sampingku- Aku sungguh - menghargainya, Fang.”

Dia merasakan wajahnya dicucuri tetesan air mata dari atas dan tangan Fang yang memeluk tubuhnya, mengeratkan pelukannya.

“Abang, kumohon, jangan pergi,” Fang menjerit. “ _Kumohon_.”

“Maafkan aku, dik.”

Tapi ia tidak sepenuhnya merasa bersalah karena sejujurnya, ia makhluk yang tak segan bersikap egois dan bahagia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya seperti ini. Diselimuti kasih sayang adiknya.

Diselimuti kasih sayang Fang.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca!  
> see you in the next 13 fanfics!


End file.
